Color Pulse
by ZweI The Penguin With a Pen
Summary: Team RWBY has made it to the finals of the FRUIT vs. VEGGIE Splatfest! Will Team FRUIT splat their way to the top or be left as an ink stain on the floor?


**((Team RWBY in a Splatfest. This was inspired by some fanart I've seen of Team RWBY as inklings.))**

"Hold onto your tentacles..." Callie began as she and her cousin appeared on every screen in all of Inkopolis.

"... It's INKOPOLIS NEWS TIME!" Her cousin Marie finished. The Squid Sisters still ran the usual news broadcasts in the city, bringing the hottest scoops to the freshest squids and kids around... and today's news was EXTRA FRESH! The annual Splatfest was hosting its final battle today!

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you this urgent news bulletin: SPLATFEST FINALS TODAY!" Callie yelled at the top of her voice! The small pink Inkling was especially excited. Splatfest was her favorite time of year!

"The epic battle between FRUIT and VEGGIE has culminated in this monolithic battle! Eight of the freshest squids in town will duke it out for domination! Well, make that seven Squids and an OCTOGIRL!" Marie cheered. The lime green Inkling could hardly contain herself. "We take you now to our awesome squidster station for a spot on the scene!"

The screen flashed, and a dark Octoling girl with long black tentacles traced with teal appeared. Behind her was a sold-out crowd awaiting the final match of the Splatfest!

"Thanks, Callie and Marie! It's your most favorite Octogirl here! And hopefully, I'm not only your favorite because of my shapes. I mean I know that's why Pearl loves me, but that's beside the point!" Marina joked. She was never one to miss an opportunity to knock fanboys off their game. "This year's special Tournament-style Splatfest has certainly been a wild ride! I'm here with the four finalists of Team FRUIT! I believe they started in the Cantaloupe Division!"

"We certainly did, Marina!" Ruby Rose, the crimson Inkling with the compound weapon told her. She whipped her short tentacles away from her eyes.

"So I've been hearing you girls will be using custom Ink colors as well as custom weapons in this last bout. Give us any details you're willing to divulge, please." Marina asked politely, twirling one of her tentacles in one hand.

"Ruby Rose, the team leader! I will be using my hybrid Carbon Roller SplatSniper! I like to call him the KRIMSON KRILLAH!" She bragged, holding up her compound weapon that was the horrific fusion of a Roller and a Charger. "I'll be using Red ink, my usual go-to!"

"I'm Weiss! I've acquired an exquisite Inkbrush for today's bout! I call it the White Knight!" Weiss Schnee, the short Inkling with the long white tentacles tied into an off-center ponytail, mentioned next. "I'll be using my signature white ink today!"

"The name's Blake! I'll be using my way fresh Tenta Brella! Complete with black ink and Suction Bombs!" Blake Belladonna, an Octoling with night black tentacles, told her. Weiss and Ruby had felt it best not to mention their bombs, but Blake kept no secrets when it was Ink Battle time.

"You can call me Yang! I'll be wielding Dualie Squelchers today and firing yellow ink!" Yang Xiao Long, the final team member, told Marina. Yang had bright yellow tentacles that flowed down her body.

"Red, white, black and yellow! It's gonna be a regular rainbow of ink at the Piranha Pit! Of course, the map will show your team color, which will be orange. Team VEGGIE will be green. Speaking of who, here's Pearl for an interview with the losing- ER-HEM I MEAN OPPOSING team, the finalists from the Cabbage division." Marina scoffed and grinned. She and Callie were confident in the talents of Team FRUIT.

Marie and Pearl were sponsoring Team VEGGIE. The screens flashed again, cutting to an interview with Pearl's team.

Finally cutting back to the Squid Sisters, they left their viewers with their usual tagline. "Staaaay FRESH!"

\/\/\/\/\/

"Alright, team FRUIT! I know we've got the Popularity score in the bag, and we've smashed everyone that's come against us! Let's get out there and smash this thing to bits!" Ruby cheered, her teammates joining her in a team chant.

"We're gonna be so awesome, you guys!" Yang cheered. This Splatfest had been loads of fun. They would be sad when it was finally over, but there would always be next Splatfest. Plus, it looked like they were favorites to win it all, and a nice payday would be lovely.

The call came for them to make for the platform and wait to be warped into the Piranha Pit. The four of them stepped onto the glowing circle and awaited the signal. When it came they morphed into their squid (Octopus in Blake's case) forms and were instantly warped onto the battlefield.

The three Inklings and the Octoling appeared at a launch point at one side of the Piranha Pit, an enormous quarry next to the sea. There were conveyor belts sprawled around the pit. They were easy to ink and counted at Turf, though they were usually vulnerable at all times to opposing ink.

The opposition appeared at the other launch point, and the countdown began. Once the cry of 'GO!' hit their ears, Team FRUIT was off! Ruby and Weiss swiftly covered the Turf with their ink, rolling and painting with ease.

Blake and Yang inked in the gaps their teammates had left. These two were more thorough despite Ruby and Weiss having more inky weapons. Yang periodically laid Ink Mines for opposing players to surprise. If they were stepped on or swam over they would explode and SPLAT the one that disturbed them.

And suddenly, there was a green Inkling in Blake's sights. She armed her Tenta Brella and fired at the enemy Inkling girl, dousing her in black ink that slowed her down and injured her. Yang fired her Squelchers at the green girl to get the job done, the squid becoming a 'ghost' briefly before she respawned. Her Slosher never stood a chance anyway.

Some boy with a Roller exploded in a blast of yellow ink. Poor unsuspecting Squid!

Meanwhile, all the opposing team members became visible to Blake and Yang. Ruby must have used her Special, the Echolocator!

Weiss was in a scrap against some girl with Sprinkler Bombs and a Splatling gun. Weiss fired precise and artful strokes, slowly turning the girl white. She pulled out a megaphone suddenly. Her Special was the Killer Wail! Weiss dipped into her ink in Squid form to escape the huge shockwave of sound and ink, emerging to SPLAT the opposition from behind!

Weiss smirked at the 'ghost' squid that floated away! "You call that a Killer Wail? More like a KILLER FAIL!"

"Wow..." Weiss heard in her earpiece.

"WHAT, Octopus?!" She complained.

"That was actually a pretty solid burn, Weiss!" Blake replied. Weiss blushed. "Don't be cute about it! That girl is pissed off and swimming your way!" Blake warned. The green Inkling in question hopped out of the ink and tried to fire at Weiss from her Splatling, but before Weiss realized it the foe was covered in red ink.

"STAY OFF MY SQUEEZE, YOU SLIMY LITTLE HIPSTER!" Ruby commanded, retracting the sniping implement from her hybrid weapon and slashing down with the enormous paint roller. Weiss struck the green Inkling with her 'White Knight' to finish the job, though Ruby had already gotten the SPLAT.

The game clock read '1:20' and the map up on the huge screen showed a generous covering of orange ink. The four of them swam forward and found more Turf to ink.

Blake ran into the girl with the Sloshing Machine and took her out with ease. "This octopus OCTO-ROCKS!" She heard Yang say in her earpiece.

"Thanks, Babes! ON YOUR LEFT!" She threw a bomb at Yang that stuck on her, and the foe's blast caused it to ignite and cover both Yang and himself in black ink.

"Splatted by my own team! How will I ever go on?" Yang cried, her overly dramatic fake swoon causing her to fall into the water. Her squid body dissolved as she touched the surface. These sea creatures can't swim!

TEE HEE

Some of the Turf around their launchpad had been inked over, so Yang inked it yellow again, her Special meter glimmering as she did. She fired her Inkstrike into a noticeable deposit of green ink. This apparently SPLATTED the entire opposing team.

"Yang fires the inks that makes the squids fall down!" Blake rambled in a goofy voice as she saw the quadruple SPLAT come across the screen.

"We're crushing it, you guys! We've got to be the freshest Squids in the city!" Yang cheered.

"I'm an Octoling, so I'm fresher than you all by default!" Blake injected.

"I'd dispute that, but Yang would probably SPLAT me..." Weiss mentioned. With twenty seconds left, three of the opposing team members rushed their Team, all getting themselves SPLATTED instantly. Team FRUIT was not playing around...

"Their fourth squid has a Charger! Watch your backs!" Blake mentioned as her Special became ready. She found the sniper on the map and locked onto him. Her Tenta Missiles flew at him, causing heavy damage but not SPLATTING him. Weiss and Ruby took a high point and covered one another as the sniper boy swam up and rushed Blake.

His team all Super Jumped to his side, and the four of them came at Blake.

Weiss's Bomb Rush took them all down before they could get a drip of ink on Blake! The last countdown came just as Team VEGGIE spawned at their checkpoint!

The map on the screen was all but covered in orange ink, although their multicolored ink looked much fresher.

"The winner of this year's Splatfest is most obviously TEAM FRUIT!" Marina cheered. "Pay up, Pearl!"

"I'm all outta coin, Marina!" Pearl complained, turning out the empty pockets on her dress. "I guess I'll just do that thing you love so much when we get home..."

Marina rolled her eyes but begrudgingly accepted Pearl's offer. "All right... But you'd better do it real FRESH for me!" She winked at her bandmate and squeeze.

"You two are disgusting! No wonder they hardly let you on the screen at the same time!" Callie nicked on the other screen. "Well, there you have it, little Squids! Team FRUIT has won the big Splatfest, and Marie owes me a ton of Coins!" She bragged to their audience, Marie rolling her big green eyes.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang took in the spotlight for as long as they could stand it. They made off to find some local eats after the whole thing was over, settling for a nice variety spot near the Booyah Base. Here they could get just about any filthy fast food they could ask for, and they filled up on the gross goodness that the wait staff offered them.

They left a ton of Coins for the crew when they finished their meal. Ruby and Weiss decided to crash at Yang and Blake's pad instead of making the long walk to their own place. They could still hardly believe they won the whole Splatfest!

Until next time...

Don't get cooked! STAY OFF THE HOOK!

And, as always, STAY FRESH!

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 _Recommended Listening:_

 _'Color Pulse' by Off the Hook_

 **((This was the most research intensive crossover I've written, and it was by far the most fun. (I really loved Team RWBY as a professional Bending team, but I love them even more as a Squid Squad.) I made the Splatfest a tournament because it made more sense to this particular fic. Also, anyone into Splatoon fics should check** rainbowhuesoflife **and their fic 'Look Alive, Sunshine'. It really jams!** **))**


End file.
